Tyna Gray
Overview Having grown up on the mean streets of Astrea has hardened Tyna’s outlook on life. So much so that she’s extremely reluctant to trust anyone. While she’s suspicious of fellow females, she’s even less trusting towards males – especially in light of her teenage rape experience. An impatient person who likes to get things done, she’ll snap at anyone who lags behind and seems to be more aggressive towards males than females. That’s not to say she treats females any less assertively but her tolerance towards the opposite gender is just much more restrained. Tyna has always had a problem with authority which isn’t really all that surprising considering her upbringing. Still, if she feels that there is madness to her superiors’ methods, she’ll be more than happy to relent. She’s not very good at listening to orders which can prove to be a real headache to those giving it. In fact, her past can often leave her colleagues wondering just how legal her methods are. Thankfully, she has so far proven that she can be trusted which is more than could be said for her former street associates. One thing that can be certain about the former agent is that stubbornness and determination are two of her strongest points. If you want her to get things done, give her a strong enough reason to pursue it and she’ll pour her heart and soul into the task at hand. Her street upbringing has taught her more than a thing or two about survival of the fittest so it’s not all that surprising that she was one of the very few first Tactical Elite Officers to pass with flying colours. Iron-willed and a way with words, Tyna isn’t someone you want to mess around with. If you think she’s wrong about something, subtly point it to her or she’s more than likely to bite your head off. Despite her strong exterior, Tyna is an emotional hurricane. She hates talking about herself and will instinctively clam up as soon as someone tries to question her about her past. Even after more than 20 years, the memory of an older protective sister lost during the police raid is still very raw. If that isn’t bad enough, she knows her father is still alive somewhere in the universe, enjoying his freedom to the max. Years of hatred has been brewing to a prefect blend and one can only hope that she isn’t going to do anything stupid to jeopardise her career if and when she finally catches up with him. Character History Pre-StarPol Tyna has survived a childhood most people can’t even begin to imagine. A Human/Beeraken half bred, she never quite understood the Beeraken politics regarding cross-breeds. Her father didn’t help with his distaste towards Beerakens in general. Tyna could never quite understand it especially after he had married her mother. A little did she know, it was a ploy to gain acceptance into the Beeraken society. Was. Past tense. Tyna’s mother was a Beeraken ambassador to Earth which automatically meant anyone whom she married would gain the same status in political circles. It worked for nearly ten years with Tyna’s father slowly working his way to the Beeraken Mastery. It would have worked too if Tyna‘s mother hadn’t been so suspicious. She had been doing a bit of spring-cleaning and found several packages of illegal substances under the kitchen sink. She immediately confronted her drunken husband with disastrous results. Tyna witnessed her mother’s murder and, knowing she would the next victim, fled to the streets with her sister where no one would find them. Unfortunately, they were separated during a police raid just a few days later and she hasn’t seen her since. The bad treatment she received from cops made her vow never to be involved with them again. When she was raped at 15, however, she met Quani Andrews and things changed completely. Quani’s parents welcomed her into their home, encouraged her to go to school and join StarPol. In fact, if it hadn’t been for Quani, she would never have realised her full potential. Other Liaisons Known to most as “the Dark Lady”, she’s not only one by name, but also most definitely one by nature. Hair dyed black and dressed in dark clothing, she is just the person needed to catch streetwise QDS. A former agent, she joined to the uniform section and became a Tactical Elite Officer. She’s also the director of a secret undercover and intelligence agency known as the Dark Empire, a division of the Espial, which has outposts all over the galaxy. In fact, it’s so secret, no one but the Espial and StarPol knows whether it really exists. Category:Characters